Some embodiments described herein relate generally to wireless access points. More specifically, some embodiments described herein relate to converters for use with wireless access points.
More and more networks are established via wireless communication. In some instances, local area networks (LAN) can include a wireless access point configured to connect wireless communication devices with other portions of a wireless local area network (WLAN). In some instances, it can be desirable to use a wireless access point (WAP) in an outdoor environment to extend, for example, a range of a wireless network. The use of WAPs in an outdoor environment, however, can present challenges such as supplying power. For example, some known outdoor wireless access points are plugged into a wall outlet and or have an extension cord run to the wireless access point to provide power. In such instances, the placement of the wireless access point can be limited. In other known instances, the compatibility of an outdoor WAP with existing transmission media included in the rest of the wired network can limit the modes of transmission.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for providing power and transmission media to, for example, an outdoor wireless access point.